


Perfectly Imperfect - but just the smut

by orphan_account



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Consensual, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff after Smut, Foreplay, Gay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is basically just a book with the smut-scenes from book 1 of my 'Perfectly Imperfect' series! I am aware that some of my readers are either on the asexual spectrum, or triggered by smut, or just uncomfortable reading it in general! So I decided to make a book for the series on the side, so that everyone can still enjoy the story without experiencing discomfort. :) This book is not necessary to understand the 'Perfectly Imperfect' book 1 story!!!! This is moreso just for fun, haha. (And the horny lot of my readers ;) lolololol.) Enjoy!!!!!!!! (Please read the tags!!!) <3~~~ TAGS LAST UPDATED: 02/03/21 ~~~
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Perfectly Imperfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095539
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Late Night Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i just want to preface by saying i'm still a little unsure about this chap. XD it's shorter than what i'm used to writing, and not all that interesting if i'm being honest, haha. but i still wanted to try writing something like this, just because! and in my personal opinion, it's remaining honest to Kelly's character (you'll see what i mean when you read it, lol). XD
> 
> let me know your thoughts in the comments! x
> 
> Word count:  
> 753 words.

**See _'Perfectly Imperfect_ \- Chapter Four: _Safe When I'm With You'_ for context.**

* * *

At approximately three in the morning, Kelly stirred awake. He was still wrapped up in Matt's arms, his own arms around the blonde's waist. He rubbed his eyes, mentally groaning once he realized what had woken him up. He'd been having a … rather  _ fun  _ dream about himself and Matt, and what they'd almost gotten into earlier, before Kelly's common sense brought him back to reality, and he'd stopped Matt before they did something that the blonde boy might've lived to regret in the morning.

He'd woken up because he was painfully hard inside of the jeans he was still wearing, thinking of all the ways he could ravish and destroy his boyfriend sexually in his bed.

"Lovely." He mumbled once he'd realized there was no way he could escape to the bathroom to "handle" his little problem without waking Casey - the younger man was so tightly wrapped around Severide. The older man smiled fondly, kissing his boy's forehead. "Matty..?" He whispered in the kid's ear. "Matt? Sweetheart, wake up.. Come on, let's go to my room, alright?"

Matt stirred, his eyes fluttering open slowly. He groaned, scrunching his face adorably, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What time is it..?" He muttered, clinging to Severide's body, just wanting to go back to sleep and be wrapped in the man's comforting arms. "Roughly three AM I would guess." Kelly answered, yawning softly. He smirked to himself once he realized Matt wouldn't be getting up on his own - the blonde man was already drifting back into sleep. He picked up his boyfriend; Matt gasped at the surprise of being whisked off of the couch. "Come on, you can borrow some of my pyjama's to sleep in."

He carried the tired boy to his bedroom, laying him on the bed before handing Matt some pyjama's to change into. He bit his lip, grabbing his own pair, before doing an awkward waddle to the bathroom, because he was still hard as hell, and it was getting to be unbearable.

Kelly locked the door, undoing his belt and zipper before dropping his jeans to his ankles, wrapping his hand around his rock-hard dick, working it in an up-and-down motion desperately.

"Fuck.." He whispered, biting his lip hard to keep in the moans that would've slipped out otherwise. In his mind, he was imagining all sorts of ways he and Matt would do it one day, when the blonde was ready. He imagined the way he'd climb on top of the boy, their erections rubbing together, as they both got lost in one another's lips as they kissed, the sounds of their moans and frantic breathing filling the room.

Kelly gasped in a sharp breath of air as he swiped his thumb repeatedly over the head of his cock, that was currently soaked with pre-cum. He braced his free hand on the side of the bathroom sink, feeling the heat rising in the bottom of his gut - he was getting close already. It wasn't a surprise though; he was tired since it was so late, and had already woken up being so close to the edge because of his dream. He was only thankful he didn't cum in his sleep, with Matt still in his arms, because  _ that  _ would have been awkward as hell.

Kelly let his eyes close, imagining the vision of Matt naked below him.. He imagined the way it'd finally feel once he was inside of his boyfriend, fucking him slowly, listening to his sweet moans, kissing him absolutely everywhere. He whined softly as his hand stuttered on his cock, his tugs getting sloppier as he got closer and closer.

"Fuck." He hissed softly, face contorting in pleasure. "Fuck.. fuck, Matt, Matt- Oh my God, fuck, ahh -" Kelly's chest heaved as he panted hard as he shot streams of cum out from his cock, his hand working himself through his orgasm.

He groaned quietly when he finished, panting softly. He swallowed, biting his lip, and hoping to God that Matt nor Shay had heard him doing what he'd just done.

He quickly cleaned up, brushing his teeth, changing his clothes, and then went to his bedroom to find Matt fast asleep under the duvet. Kelly smiled, adoring the boy in his bed so much. He climbed into bed beside Matty, cuddling up close to the younger man's side, wrapping him in his strong arms securely and protectively. He closed his eyes, soon falling asleep with everything he could ever ask for right here in his arms.


	2. You'll Always Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Perfectly Imperfect" - Ch. 6: Kiss Away Your Fear.
> 
> After Kelly and Matt confess their love for one another, they're both not about to wait any longer for what comes next.
> 
> Word Count:  
> 2,177 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy. :p

**See** **_'Perfectly Imperfect_ ** **\- Chapter Six:** **_Kiss Away Your Fear'_ ** **for context.**

_  
  
  
He grinned, wiping his watery eyes, and crashed his lips against Severide’s with as much force as he could manage without hurting either of them. _

_ Kelly grunted in surprise, but didn’t pull away. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling Matt on top of him. The blonde’s thighs landed on either side of Kelly’s hips as he continued making out with the older man, the both of them whimpering and moaning into one another’s lips. _

_ Matt finally pulled away, to which Kelly protested with a whine, stretching his neck so he could catch Casey’s lips once more. Matt halted him, his finger pressed firmly against Kelly’s mouth. He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his eyes shimmering. Matt leaned forward and whispered into Severide’s ear, “I love you too.” _

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Severide trailed his lips down Matt's bare chest, sucking a hickey near the blonde's collar bone. The younger of the two let out a soft groan, curling his fingers in Kelly's short hair. "Kellyyy." He whined, getting impatient as his boyfriend kept teasing him. The older man smirked against Matt's skin, looking up at him, "I'm sorry, baby. You're just so kissable." He murmured, trying to keep his voice low because it was late, and he wasn't trying to hear an earful from Shay the next morning.

"Get your top off." Casey mumbled, already pulling at his boyfriend's sweatshirt. Severide chuckled, assisting the blonde in taking it off. They shared a brief, sloppy kiss before Matt rolled them over so that he was straddling Kelly's waist. The squad lieutenant smirked up at his boy, digging his fingertips into Matt's hips. Casey blushed shyly, leaning in to suck a patch of skin on Kelly's neck while grinding his ass against the man's growing hard on - that he could currently feel pressing against his left ass cheek.

The older man let out a sound that was something between a gasp and a strained whimper from feeling the two intense sensations at once. It only made Matt grind down more, sinking his teeth into Kelly's earlobe, pulling gently.

"Matt, God damn it, don't tease me."

"Or what?" The blonde retorted bravely, a playful smirk on his lips.

In response, Kelly grabbed the smaller man, flipping him onto his back with ease. Matt squealed, giggling and blushing furiously. "Shh!!" Kelly whispered, biting back a giggle as he grinned at his boy. "Shay's gonna come in here and rip me a new one - don't push our luck." He said into Matt's ear, making the blonde chuckle softly, "Oops." He whispered.

Kelly smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to Matt's lips. He looked into the blonde's eyes as he asked, "Are you scared?"

"A little." Matt whispered in response. He bit his lip, "But I want this. I want my first to be you. I don't want to wait, I'm ready, I know I'm ready. It feels right - I can't explain it, and I'm not even sure I understand it, but this feels right."

Kelly's response was another kiss to Matt's lips as he worked his boxers down his thighs - he wasn't wearing pants, he'd just planned to sleep in boxers and a sweatshirt. Matt went to wrap his hand around Kelly's length, mentally gaping at the size of him.

**_'Christ, he's going to rip me apart.'_ ** He thought anxiously.

"You're huge." Casey whispered, instantly blushing because he hadn't meant to actually say it out loud. Kelly busted out in breathy giggles, trying to be as silent as possible. Matt blushed harder, feeling as though his cheeks were going to go up in flames. “Shut up…” He mumbled shyly, covering his eyes.

“I’m sorry. But thank you for the compliment, though.” Severide whispered, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

Kelly let out a soft moan as Matt worked his hand carefully over the length of his boyfriend’s cock. Eventually, he flipped the man onto his back to which Kelly let out a soft grunt of surprise.

“What’re you doing?” He eyes, his pupils blown to saucers.

Matt slowly began to imitate the slow trail of kisses down Kelly’s body that the other man had exhibited on the blonde at the start, not thinking twice before he swiped his tongue over the head of Kelly’s dick, earning a soft whimper from him.

“I might be bad at this.” Matt whispered, looking up at Kelly. The squad lieutenant shook his head, “You won’t be.” He promised. Matt bit his lip before he finally lowered his head, wrapping his lips around the tip before slowly pushing his head down.

Kelly’s hand found its way into Matt’s hair, softly caressing the blonde’s head as Casey started sucking. “Jesus -” Kelly hissed, tilting his head back slightly, resisting the urge to fuck the back of Matt’s throat.

The younger of the two carefully swallowed around Kelly’s cock before running his tongue all the way back up to the tip. There was barely a pause before Kelly let out a desperate moan once he felt the warm heat of Matt’s mouth engulfing his cock again. "F-Fuck." He groaned, his hips bucking up slightly. Matt gagged, spluttering and coughing as he jerked back, wiping his chin as saliva dribbled down his lip.

"Sorry, sorry -" Kelly mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Sorry, just a shock - guess now we know I have a gag reflex."

Both men giggled, Severide leaning forward to connect their lips in a soft kiss. The older man slowly began rolling Matt's sweats down his legs, his boxers soon to follow. He took in the sight of his boy's length, licking his lips. Casey blushed hard, "Stop! You're making me get all…" He trailed off before he groaned and covered his flushed face. Kelly chuckled before he pushed Matt back on the bed, spreading his thighs gently.

Kelly started by pressing a line of kisses up Matt's inner thigh, nipping at his boyfriend's soft skin. With each sensation of the older man's teeth against the tender skin of his inner thigh, Matt let out soft yelps of pleasure, his cock twitching against his stomach.

"Kellyyy, please…"

"Shh, baby, I got you." Severide crooned, running his tongue up the base of Matt's cock, all the way up to his pre-cum soaked tip. The blonde whined softly, his thighs jerking once he felt Kelly's tongue on his sensitive glans.

The older of the two swiped the pre-cum off of Matt's head with his tongue, pressing a wet kiss against the lower part of the blonde's stomach. He suddenly leaned towards his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He looked at Matt, who was currently looking up at the older man with excitement and a bit of fear in his eyes. Kelly smiled warmly, "You good?"

"Y-Yeah. Just nervous. What if I do it wrong, or -"

"You won't. It's impossible. But Matty, this isn't even about it being good or bad, or doing it 'right', baby boy." Kelly murmured, taking Matt's face in his hands. The blonde bit his lip, flicking his hand by his side. "If it's with you, it'll be the best experience in the world. Because I love you. There's nothing that could go wrong with that."

Casey softly ran his fingers across Severide's cheek, his thumb brushing against the older man's jaw lovingly. He smiled shyly, "I love you too, Kelly."

The younger of the two reached for the condom, unwrapping it and staring at it in his hand for a moment before reaching for Kelly's length. He looked up at his man with a small, timid smile as he rolled the condom over Kelly's cock. The squad lieutenant grinned at his boy, kissing the blonde tenderly.

Kelly grabbed Matt by his thighs, sliding him down the bed so he was fully laying on his back as the older man uncapped the bottle of lube. Then he lathered a decent amount of lube over his fingers, looking up at Matt, "I'm gonna open you up a bit first, okay? If anything hurts, tell me."

"I will."

Kelly licked his bottom lip before he pressed his fingertip against Matt's hole. The blonde bit his lip, squirming a little. Severide breached the tight muscle, feeling his cock twitch as he heard Matt groan softly.

"Feel okay?" Kelly asked, keeping his finger still so he could make sure Matt was okay. The blonde nodded, squirming against the mattress. Kelly smiled, curling and twisting his finger inside of Matt until the boy let out a sharp whimper, back arching off of the bed. "Ah- !" He moaned, biting his fist softly.

Severide smirked, knowing where to aim now.

He slowly added his middle finger, both fingertips rubbing and pressing against Matt's prostate. The blonde was wriggling and shuddering against the sheets, moans muffled by his fist in front of his mouth.

"K-Kelly. M-More, please, please, o-oh God, m-more -"

It was all Severide could do not to cum from the sounds Matt was making alone. His cock was furiously leaking pre-cum as he watched his boy squirm and writhe, now whimpering and moaning Severide's name:

"K-Kelly! Kelly...Kelly...K-Kelly..."

"Shh. I got you. I'm here, Matty. You think you're ready?"

"P-Please! I-I'm ready, I'm ready- P-Please!"

Kelly removed his fingers from Matt, crooning once the blonde whimpered from the loss inside of him. He lathered his cock, covered by the condom, with lube before he lined his tip up with Casey's entrance. "I'm gonna push in now. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Kelly joined their lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing the beautiful moan from Matt as their bodies became one.

"Fuck- God, you're so tight, baby. You okay? Does it hurt?"

"A-A bit, but i-it's good, it feels good."

Casey cupped his hand around the back of Severide's neck, holding him close as their lips continued to move in sync. Matt opened his mouth further as Kelly slipped his tongue between the blonde's lips; Matt allowing his man to explore every inch of the inside of his mouth.

The blonde let his other hand run down Kelly's side, resting on the man's hip, as Kelly began to slowly move inside of him.

"Mhhh -" Matt moaned softly, gasping once he felt Kelly's head rubbing against his prostate.

Kelly buried his face into the crook of Matt's neck, trying his best to silence his moans. Casey ran his fingers through Kelly's hair, holding the older man's head against him as Severide continued to thrust slowly into Matt.

"I love you." Kelly moaned softly, his voice muffled into Matt's neck.

"I love you." Matt whimpered in response, his hand that wasn't against Kelly's head moving from its place against the man's hip between their two bodies, and wrapping around his neglected cock.

Severide let out a strangled moan as he listened to the soft whimpers from Matt as the younger man stroked his cock while he was being slowly fucked by Kelly. The idea that Matt had never been touched, never been entered, had never cum from the feel of someone inside of him was enough to send Kelly closer to the edge, and fast.

Maybe Matt's virginity was becoming Kelly's kink.

Sue him.

His thrusts became a little faster, but he knew it was alright from the sounds Matt was making beneath him.

"Kelly." The blonde whimpered.

The older of the two moaned softly at the sound of his name being spoken that way. "Matty, baby, fuck I'm close." He whispered shakily, his thrusts becoming less perfect, and more sloppy and desperate.

"K-Kelly, 'm g-gonna cum." Casey whined, his hand speeding up on his own cock, feeling it twitch in his grip.

"Cum, baby boy. Cum for me, s'okay." Severide soothed, kissing all over Matt's face as if he was comforting the boy through it.

The younger man gasped and writhed, moaning desperately for a few seconds before his muscles tensed and he gasped "K-Kelly" before he came over his stomach and Kelly's, too.

The feel of Matt's muscles clenching around his dick in rhythmic motions sent Kelly over the edge, and fast. He let out a deep groan as he came harder than he believed he ever had.

He kept thrusting into Matt until both men were done with their orgasms, panting against the blonde's shoulder.

Casey whimpered tiredly under Kelly, his eyes closing and his face was just a completely fucked-out expression. The older man kissed his cheek, pulling out slowly before he began cleaning them both off, and discarding the condom into the trash.

Soon enough, they were both cuddled up under the duvet, Matt tucked safely in Kelly's arms.

"You'll always be enough." The blonde softly whispered, caressing Kelly's arms softly. The squad lieutenant tightened his grip on Matt, holding him closer.

"I'll always try."

The blonde looked up, slowly and tenderly kissing his boyfriend's lips, running a gentle hand across Kelly's cheek. "So will I."

"I love you, Matt. I love you so much." Severide whispered, his voice so full of emotion and care for the boy in his arms. Matt smiled, "I love you, Kelly."  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**_You’ll Always Be Enough_ **


	3. Your... On My...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night out at Molly's, Kelly takes Matt home and things quickly escalate once they are left alone in the apartment.
> 
> (rim jobs and dominant!Kelly - you're welcome.)
> 
> Word Count:  
> 1,511 words.

**See** **_'Perfectly Imperfect -_ ** **Chapter Seven:** **_Never Again'_ ** **for context.**

  
  
  


_ "Good night! I'll see you both in the morning." She said, smiling at her friends before she headed out the door. _

_ "Night." Kelly and Matt both said in response. Kelly wrapped his arms around Matt, pulling the boy back towards him. He bucked his hips forward, grinding his pelvic against Matt's ass. He lowered his lips towards the blonde's ear and whispered huskily, "Why don't we go to my room now that we're alone, hm?" _

_ Matt blushed, nodding. He moaned softly once he felt Kelly's tongue and lips against his neck. The older man smirked, lifting the younger up fireman style and carried him into the bedroom. _

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Matt squealed loudly once Kelly dumped him onto the bed as if he weighed nothing. He looked up at the man shyly, licking his lips as Severide stripped. The older man smirked, crawling to straddle Matt's hips now dressed in only his boxers. The bulge of his erection was visible through the fabric of his underwear.

The blonde swallowed thickly, blushing as Kelly leaned in and began kissing Matt, hands roaming over his body. Casey moaned softly as Kelly's palm pressed against his cock through his jeans. He pushed up against Kelly's hand, whimpering as the man palmed him for a few seconds before both Severide's hands began tackling Casey's button and zipper.

The older man tugged Matt's jeans down, Matt then taking it upon himself to remove his own top, laying shirtless and in his boxers beneath Kelly.

"I wanna try something." Kelly said huskily, licking his bottom lip. Matt gave the man a questioning look. Kelly pulled Matt's boxers off, "I wanna eat you out."

"You mean, put your... on my...?"

"My mouth on your asshole, yes." Kelly answered bluntly - but it was also somehow so damn sexy.

Matt blushed hard at his boyfriend's response, covering his face shyly. Kelly chuckled, "Babe don't hide from me. I wanna see your face, baby boy."

Matt uncovered his eyes slowly, emitting a soft shriek of surprise once he felt Kelly pull him down the bed a little, spreading his legs quickly and eagerly, but gently. Severide lowered his head, glancing up at Casey for a moment before he closed the gap between his lips and his boyfriend's tight hole.

He began by licking a small stripe up the short length of Matt's asshole, feeling his cock harden even more and twitch once the blonde let out a lustful gasp.

Kelly sucked on his index finger, practically drooling on his own hand to make sure his finger was well lubricated with his saliva before he slipped it inside of the tight muscle next to his tongue which still remained on the younger man's rim.

"O-Oh, fuck -" Casey moaned, fisting the bedsheets as he felt Severide's fingertip barely brush his prostate - but he still felt it. "Shit, K-Kelly, oh..." He whimpered.

Severide "accidentally" rammed his fingertip against Matt's tight bundle of nerves while still licking passionately around the boy's rim. He groaned once he heard Matt practically yell in pleasure, his cock shooting a small pool of pre-cum against his lower stomach. But he ignored his straining, neglected hard-on and continued fucking Matt with his index finger before his tongue breached the tight muscle as well.

Matt whined and writhed, making it near impossible for Kelly to properly finger and tongue-fuck his boy.

And then he heard the words:

"K-Kelly, fuck me, I-I can't wait a-anymore, I need your cock inside me - please Kelly!"

Severide growled, his tongue and finger pulling free from Matt's ass, turning his boy onto his front in one swift move before reaching for the lube in his nightstand.

They'd stopped using condoms a little while earlier since both were clean and neither were fucking anyone else but one another.

"Get on your hands and knees." Kelly demanded in  _ that voice. _

The older man had discovered during maybe the second time they had sex that Matt liked the idea of Kelly dominating him. There was nothing too rough or intense involved, but Kelly wasn't against manhandling his boyfriend a little if he was certain it was what Matt wanted.

Kelly had even come up with the idea of using safewords.

"What's our word, baby?" The squad lieutenant asked as he lathered his cock in lubricant.

"Erm, to slow down we can use 'oak' and to stop we can use, um... 'mint'?" Matt murmured, anxiously awaiting the moment where Kelly would begin - but he knew this part was important.

"Oak and mint. Got it, babe." Kelly answered, spreading the blonde's cheeks with one hand, guiding his dick inside of the boy with his other hand. Matt gasped, feeling full, throwing his head back with a deep groan.

Kelly grabbed Matt's hips, snapping his own hips forward to push his cock all the way inside of the younger man. Casey whined softly, mouth dropping open at the sensation of Kelly's whole cock being inside of him. Once he'd adjusted, he looked back at Severide, biting his lip. Kelly got the message. He began thrusting at an even pace at first, slapping Matt's ass once the blonde buried his face into the pillow which muffled his sounds.

"Head up. You know I like to hear you, Matt." Kelly ordered, fingertips digging harshly into Matt's hips. The blonde whimpered, raising his head. He let out a shriek of pleasure once Kelly'd rammed the head of his cock into the blonde's prostate.

"F-Fuck!" Matt cried as Kelly kept doing it again and again. Severide growled as he kept thrusting into his boyfriend, his hips slapping into Casey's ass cheeks.

"God, you're so tight, baby." The older man said, his voice deep and filled with lust and want for the man beneath him. "So tight and warm. This is all mine, huh?" He asked, slapping Matt's ass again for emphasis.

"Y-Yes! Yes, i-it's all yours!" Matt answered, reaching for his cock that remained neglected between his legs as Kelly fucked him. The older man growled, "Leave it. I touch you, you don't touch yourself - understood?"

Casey whimpered and mumbled a response that was incoherent.

"I said -" Kelly began, slapping Matt's ass again, "Do you understand?" He palmed and squeezed the flesh that was turning slightly pink from the force of Kelly's hand.

"I-I understand, I understand." Casey said desperately. "F-Feels so good, y-you're so big, K-Kelly."

Severide moaned deeply as he continued ramming his cock into his boyfriend, pulling the blonde's hips back in time with his thrusts.

Matt whimpered and cried out, whipping his head back and gasping in surprise as Kelly grabbed hold of his blonde hair, pulling in just the right place.

"K-Kelly." Casey gasped, swallowing thickly, panting as he felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple. "K-Kelly, turn me over. I-I want to look at you."

Severide softened his movements before he carefully pulled out, turning Matt onto his back, bracing his arms on either side of the boy's body, kissing the blonde sweetly.

Matt whimpered, wrapping his legs around his man's waist. "I-I'm close." He whispered, his face already looking fucked-out. He was floating. "F-Finish me."

Kelly softly brushed some sweaty strands of hair off of Matt's forehead before pushing his cock inside of his boy again. His thrusts remained quick and sharp, but his eyes were softer as he looked in Casey's with love and adoration. "I love you, baby." Severide whispered, feeling the familiar coil and heat in his gut as he got closer to his climax.

He reached between their bodies, grabbing hold of Matt's dick, stroking in his swift motions as he continued thrusting inside of him. The blonde dug his fingers into Kelly's back, eyes shut as his jaw fell slack and he began cumming over his stomach and chest, and Kelly's too. The sensation that was Casey's hole clenching around Severide's cock rhythmically and tightly brought Kelly reeling over the edge. He started cumming hard, groaning as his jaw too fell slack, burying his face into Matt's neck while he finished his orgasm.

The two men were panting, holding onto one another, completely fucked-out and on cloud 9.

"Fuck..." Kelly panted, pulling out of Matt and kneeled on shaky legs while cleaning them both off.

Matt's limbs felt like jelly. He felt boneless, like a sack of flesh laying against the bed sheets and mattress. He hummed as he felt Kelly's lips pressing against his neck and cheek. Matt slowly opened his eyes as he came back to Earth, looking into Kelly's with a loving smile. "I love you." He whispered, his voice trembling still. Kelly smiled, "I love you too, Matty." He said, pulling the duvet over them both before wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend.

"You're perfect for me." Matt said, his voice still dreamy-like and soft as if he were half conscious.

"And you're perfect for me. You always will be, baby boy." Kelly answered, closing his eyes as he breathed in Matt's scent, thanking every one of the gods that he could think of that his boyfriend was Matthew Casey.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**_Your... On My...?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! well here it is. :)
> 
> i'm still finding my rhythm in writing smut between this version of Matt and Kelly - so bare with me while it's still a little rough and bumpy. XD i really wanted to try dominant!Kelly, b/c i know that a lot of readers in this fandom enjoy Kelly being the top. except idk if this was the result i was looking for, lol. like i said, i'm still finding my rhythm, haha. i'll leave this chapter the way it is, but i'll probably be experimenting a little more w/ the dom/sub dynamic between the two for a while.
> 
> kudos and comments are so much appreciated! let me know your thoughts, and if you enjoyed this part.<3


End file.
